


Am I not worth it?

by Chloe_Lucifer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Finds Out, Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Insecure Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Jealous Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Kidnapped Chloe Decker, Protective Chloe Decker, Sad Chloe Decker, Self-Harm, Together before Pierce show up, We hate Pierce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Lucifer/pseuds/Chloe_Lucifer
Summary: What if Chloe and Lucifer have a huge argument and Chloe ask a question that makes Lucifer realize just how much he has hurt her. He goes to her house to talk to herPierce shows up a 2 weeks later
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 19
Kudos: 81





	1. Why am I not enough?

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic😑😑😂🤨

Lucifer and Chloe just finished working on a difficult case. Chloe has noticed that Lucifer has been distancing himself from her lately and even she wants to say something she doesn’t because she thinks that it will just pass. However she begins to become aggressive and annoyed with him because of this. Of course he does he always notices when something is wrong with her.

”Detective” Lucifer says while on the opposite side of her desk as he watches her do the paper work that he positively hate because it’s “boring”.

“What Lucifer” she responds not even looking up from her paperwork 

“I want to talk privately” Lucifer says nervously 

“It’s not always what you want Lucifer, I know right surprising” She says in a low but aggressive tone

He can’t help but feel a little hip and confused by her tone

“Det-Chloe can I please talk to you in the interrogation room” Lucifer says desperately “Please” he adds breathing heavy.

Chloe looks up once he says her name “Fine come on”

She walks to the room not checking to see if he is following

* * *

IN THE INTERROGATION ROOM 

“Talk” she says arms crossed around her chest her foot tapping the floor impatiently 

“Are you fine” he ask patiently 

“No I am perfectly FINE” she says she looks everywhere but him in the brown beautiful eyes that she secretly fell in love with because she knows that if she does she cry or breakdown.

”Clearly you are not you’ve had a stink attitude with me for a week” he says a little hurt

”Nothings wrong I told you” she said both knowing it was lie

”I hate being lied to and you know that” he says calmly but somewhat loud

She continues to stare at he feet “You lie all the time” her voice cold

”I have never lied to you and never will and you know that” he says voice matching hers (a little less cold)

”You have” she says finally gathering the strength to look him in the eye 

“Name one time where I have lied to you” he ask even more coldly that it causes her to shiver but she quickly suppress that not wanting him to see how he was effecting her.

She stays quiet 

“My point exactly! You said that I have lied to you put can’t even name a moment when I have! You know better then anyone that I will never go so low as to lie to you or anyone so where is this come from! All I want to do was try to fix this problem because you have been acting cold towards me and only me.” He raises his voice because he hates being called a liar.

”Ohhhhh I’ve been acting cold? You have be distancing yourself from me for more than a few days! An-“

”Detective wha-“ she hold her finger up and interrupted his sentence

”No you wanted me to talk so I’m talking. You have been distancing yourself from me and at first I thought it was your ‘Luciferness’ and you are being weird not wanting to be near me.I thought it was going to past and it hasn’t.”

”Detective I have not bee-“

“Lucifer I swear to god interrupt me one more time”

He stays silent 

“I went over every possible reason on why you have been acting this way but I couldn’t figure it out. So I tried to call you to tell you that I was coming over so we could talk and that went straight to voicemail. I tried texting you but I was left on read so I just gave up. I see you at work up every time I try to talk to you about something other than the case you make an excuse to avoid the conversation . So then I go home and when I’m home alone or put Trixie to sleep I always think of the on question that is so heavily on my mind”

She realizes tears are falling but she refused to have a breakdown. He waits for her to continue.

”Why am I not worth it” she wipes her tear stained face 

“ Detective why would you ever think tha-“ he reaches to hug her but she moves out of reach

”No it’s fine I’m fine I am always fine. My father the only person who made me feel like enough got killed, my mother only gave me attention to me when I was acting. Dan chose his job over his family, and you” she laughs breathlessly “You reminded me of my father. You made me think that I was actually worth staying for but now I realize that I’m not so you can leave and do all the partying, drugs, and drinking you were doing before we met” she leaves without another word 

“Chloe!!!!! Wait let me expla-“ the door closes midway through his sentence. He angrily throws the table in the middle of the room. He leaves the room to go to her desk just to find her gone


	2. Chloe hasn’t been to work in a week

_**At his penthouse**_  
One week later

Lucifer was sitting in the penthouse looking out on the balcony when he heard the elevator ring. He haven’t seen or heard from Chloe in a week.

“Go away. I am not in the mood” Lucifer said coldly and loud

“Dude it’s a mess in here” Ella said

“Well I wasn’t in the mood to really clean miss Lopez thank you” Lucifer said still coldly but at a normal tone.

“It smells in here” Dan says and chuckled

“Thank you detective douc- what do you two want like I said I am not in the mood” Lucifer proceeded to say.

“Chloe isn’t answering her phone and lieutenant is getting frustrated with her for not answering her phone” Ella said voice laced with concern.

“I’ve been watching Trixie. Chloe I’m pretty sure is home but something is wrong she isn’t answering her phone or the door but her car is there” Dan said

“I’ll get dressed” he said rushing to the closet

“We are going to the crime scene good luck”Ella said trying to sound as hopeful as possible

* * *

_ **At Chloe house** _

Lucifer was at Chloe house without 5 minutes. He has been knocking on the door for what felt like the longest

“Detective!!”

No Answer

“Fine I’ll just come. I want to check up on you” he said concerned

Opens door

Lucifer sees a arm falling off the chair and as he moves closer he sees Chloe in a deep sleep but next to her is more 5 empty bottles of liquor. She is still in the same clothes also

“Detective” She doesn’t budge and Lucifer does everything to not assume the worst

“Detective” he shakes her shoulder and she still does not Doesn’t move

“Detective” he shakes her harder and calls her louder until she finally budges

“Mhmm” she says tiredly. Lucifer sighs in relief

“Detective wake up” Lucifer says softly

“No go away I’m sleeping” she says putting her arm over her head because the light was in her eyes.

“No get up. I am not going anywhere you haven’t been to work in a week”

“You haven’t either” she says sleepily

“Welp there is a big difference you get paid and technically I don’t have to be ther-“  
She cuts him off

“What I haven’t gone to work in a week! Lucifer why didn’t you come wake me up!” She jumps up off the cheer and slightly stumble over a tipped over empty class bottle.

He reaches out to steady her but brings his arms back in not knowing if she wanted to be touched “we weren’t on the best of terms.” He says in a low tone because he could clearly tell she had a hangover.

She clearly slumped her shoulders and dropped her head “Oh yeah I forgot about that. Then why are you here?” She says

“I just wanted to check up on you”

“Lucifer I told you already that yo-“

“Can we sit and have calm adult conversation “

“I don’t think that, that’s a goo-“

“Please”

“Fine” she’s says not having enough energy to go back and forth ( not because she looked him in his beautiful brown eyes 😉)

They walk a few inches and sit down on her couch further than usual


End file.
